Together Forever
by imortal173
Summary: Riku and Sora just finished the Mark of Mastery exam and are walking down the beach until Sora stops Riku to tell him something...
1. Chapter 1

Together Forever

Riku strolled slowly along the beach with Sora dancing around him in glee.

"What are you so happy about? You just failed the test to be a true keyblade master,"  
asked Riku, staring at his way-too-much-energy best friend.

"So what? there's always next time," Sora said, waving the blunt comment aside, "What's more important now is that you passed! Congratulations!" He then jumped onto Riku and hugged him a second time since they came back.

Riku blushed slightly with Sora's small body flushed against his, "Thanks." And squeezed back a little while admiring how selfless his best friend was in his head.

Silence stretched out as Sora kept his arms wrapped tightly around Riku's neck, his face buried into Riku's chest, and his body pressed firmly against his taller friend.

Riku felt his cheeks getting even hotter and his heart started fluttering. He had slowly become aware that he was attracted to the cute brunette ever since Sora rescued him from the darkness and sacrificed a lot to bring him back home.

He was grateful, ashamed, relieved, and a whole array of many other emotions when he came back.  
Throughout the entire time he was back on the island, he worked on trying to get a grip on his emotions and tried to figure out what sort of person he really was, and Sora was there helping and guiding him every step of the way.

Sora burst into his room uninvited nearly everyday to drag him out, always mentioning he's not going to discover himself locked up in his room the whole time. Spending time with Sora and sometimes Kairi outside slowly wiped out Riku's negative emotions and he started to smile and laugh more often.

Spending time with Sora was what cheered up and healed Riku the most,having long talks about what they did in the other worlds, what they did together before the left, what they should do in the future, poking fun at each other, spending time sitting together in comfortable silence and more.

Before long, Riku started noticing more things about Sora, like how long his eyelashes were, how wonderfully blue his eyes were, how soft his lips looked...These thought freaked him out at first, but he accepted them soon enough. It made sense after all, his best friend was everything to him, when Riku left, Sora went after him, went through dangerous events and adventures, saved him from from his darkness, and brought them both home. It would be a wonder if he didn't fall in love with Sora.

But Riku knew his love was hopeless seeing as Sora was in love with Kairi and the fact that Riku was the same sex. He decided that he would never reveal his feelings to Sora and would do his best to support and make the brunette as happy as possible, as well as to attempt to find out what sort of person he actually is.

"Uh, Sora? Mind if you let go now?" asked Riku as he grasped Sora's arms and attempted to gently pry them off, hoping Sora couldn't hear his rapidly beating heart.

However Sora only squeezed harder, pushing, if possible, even closer into Riku's body.

"No! We haven't seen each other in ages! I missed you,"

Sora glanced up, tear filled sky-blue eyes locking onto emerald green ones.

Riku was suddenly flooded with the fact that they hadn't seen each other in months during their separation in the exam as Sora stared up at him with an adorable and slightly watery I-really-really-missed-you face.

Riku's arms twitched forward, abandoning his attempt to remove Sora's arms,but stopped just before his impulse to scoop the boy up into his arms and bury his face in his outrageously spiky hair succeeded.

"I-I really missed you too," Riku managed to croak out, using all his might to hold himself in check. He gingerly patted Sora's back while repeating a mantra in his head 'I'm his best friend, I'm his best friend, I'm his best friend-'

"R...Riku, I have something to tell you," Sora said suddenly in a nervous voice, he loosened his hold on Riku and took a step back, his hands rested on Riku's broad shoulders.

"I-" Sora started, then stopped. The brunettes cheeks were slowly turning pink and his hands were clenching and unclenching on Riku's shoulders.

After a small pause, Sora finally looked up, blue eyes locking with green. His face was flushed red but determined.

"Riku, ever since I began searching for you, " Sora said with a slight tremble in his voice, "I'd started to realize that I care about you...more than I should for a best friend."

'I'm his best friend, I'm his best friend, I'm his best-Wuh?' Riku's train of thought abruptly started to slow. Was he hearing what thought he was hearing?

"I-I mean, there would be times where I'd think of you and I would KEEP thinking about you.  
And when I finally found you...I was overjoyed...I was way more happier than I was when I found Kairi," Sora continued, "And when we finally went home, I knew."

"...K-knew what?" Riku stuttered out, hardly beleiving what he was hearing. His body was frozed rigid and his heart was thumping erratically.

"I knew...that I loved you," Sora said softly as his face glowing red but still retaining eye contact, "And I think I've always had, I just didn't realize it till then."

Riku stared at Sora, unmoving. His brain process officially stopped at the words 'I love you' that came out of the younger boys mouth.

"R-riku?" Sora said, the boy's heart started to crumble as his best friend continued to act like a statue.

Riku still hadn't moved, Sora wasn't in love with Kairi? Instead, Sora was in love with...  
His mind just couldn't process such an impossibility.

"I-I guess I shouldn't have said it," mumbled Sora, breaking eye contact and pulled his hands away. His big sky-blue eyes slowly filled up with tears. "I'm sorry Riku."

Tears threatened to cascade down the boy's face as he started to turn, planning to run off as fast as possible away from the immobile Riku.

Riku was suddenly reanimated as what Sora said last penetrated his brain finally, He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Sora and buried his face on the crook of the boys neck. And mouthed against his skin,

"I love you too, don't leave."

Then Riku crushed his lips over Sora's, kissing the brunette furiously and passionately on the off chance that this was just a wondeful dream and that he was going to wake up any minuite. All the yearning and love he's had for years finally flowed out into this one kiss.

"Mmm! Nnn-mmm...R-Ri-!" Riku took that oppurtunity to thrust his tongue in and ravished Sora's entire mouth.

"Nnnngg! Mmmph! Nnmm...mmm..." moaned Sora as Riku's tongue slid all over the insides of his mouth, tasting every inch of it. Overwhelmed by the passion Riku was putting into the kiss and seemingly lost the ability to breathe, Sora's knees started to buckle.

Feeling Sora's body starting to go limp in his arms, Riku snapped out of it and quickly drew his head back. "Sora! Are you alright?"

"Gasp...huff..." Sora quickly tried to replenish oxygen to his lungs. " I'm fine!Haa..."

"I-I'm so sorry, it's just that I've wanted to do that for so long. I kept thinking that this is just a dream and-" Warm hands suddenly shot up, interrupting Riku's panicked babbling, grabbed both sides of his face, and pulled his head in for a soft, sweet kiss.

"It's not a dream," Sora whispered over Riku's mouth, then his broke into a sun-kissed breath-taking smile.

Riku pulled Sora back into another long but gentle kiss. His lips lovingly kneading the brunettes small pink lips, his tongue sliding out slightly every now and then to have a quick taste of the insides of Sora's mouth. Riku buried one of his hands into Sora's surprisingly soft hair, keeping the younger ones head in place, while his other hand pressed firmly against Sora's back, fingers slowly drawing circles along the brunettes spine.

After a while, they slowly seperated again and just looked at each other arms were still wrapped around each other, refusing to let go just yet.

"Sora," Riku finally spoke, "I-I don't know how to say this but, I love you and I always will love you. There's no one else for me but you. Will you always be with me?"

Sora blushed, then gave Riku another heart-stopping smile, "Of course Riku, we'll always be together, forever."

Riku gave Sora a breath-taking smile of his own,

"Yeah, together forever."

And leaned in to kiss his lover once again.

Well, this is my first story ever posted online. I didn't even realize I had an account here until I tried to sign up O_o.

There may be a chapter 2 depending if I feel like writing it or not. I was actually going to try writing an M rated story at first but heck, this is my first story, might as well keep it simpler and go for a T rating. The possible chapter 2 is probably going to turn this story's rating to an M. Or I'll just write an M rated new story, whatever float my boat =D

Anyways, please tell me what you people think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Together forever-CH 2

Sora, clad with a loose white shirt and black boxers, stared up at the ceiling at Riku's room while laying comfortably on Riku's bed.

'Tonight's the night' Sora thought as he listened to the splashes of running water in the bathroom attached to Riku's room as the older one was taking a shower.

It's been six month's since the two boys confessed to each other on the beach near Yen Sid's castle after the Mark of Mastery exam. Since then, they hung out with each other even more so than before. Whenever they had the chance, they would steal kisses from each other, hold hands under the table, get the occasional good grope and so on.

They had been hesitant on approaching their friends about their newfound relationship, they decided to tell Kairi first seeing as she was their closest friend. Needless to say, her reaction was completely unexpected.

_Flashback:_

_"Finally! I thought you idiots were never going to confess to each other!" exclaimed Kairi as she threw up her arms while Riku and Sora stood flabbergasted by her reaction._

_"Huh?" they both said simultaneously, looking stunned._

_"You think I didn't notice?" said Kairi, crossing her arms, a smirk spread out on her face._

_"You two knuckled heads were practically drooling all over each other when you two came back. Whenever we hung out, you two were always staring at each other with love-struck faces whenever you thought the other wasn't looking. Also, whenever one of you paid me a little more attention than the other, the other one would just sulk and get all gloomy. I can't believe you two were so blind!"_

_"..." Riku and Sora started to flush, their cheeks were tinged with the slightest bit of red._

_"Er...So Kairi," Sora finally managed to say, " Are you alright with Me and Riku...you know, being together?"_

_"Of course! I've been trying to get you two together for ages," said Kairi rolling her eyes._

_"Wait, what?" Riku said, finally snapping out of his paralyzed state. "What do you mean?"_

_"Look, since I've noticed your feeling for each other, I've been trying to put you guys in situations to confess to each other." said Kairi, sighing in exasperation, "But you two were so impossible! I mean even after I locked you two in the shack for 24 hour that one time, or when I pushed Sora into your room while you were changing and blocked the door with a chair, or when I 'accidentally' dumped a bowl of chocolate sauce all over Sora and I suddenly felt like going home to watch this random show and left you two alone at Sora's house when his parents weren't home..."_

_"..." The two were once again too shocked to speak, realization dawning in their eyes as they remembered all the events Kairi mentioned that she apparently created for them._

_"Anyways, I've got to go to Selphie's house now," Kairi started to walk away, then quickly turned back and said "Oh, when you two do it, remember to use lube! I don't want to see Sora paralyzed from the waist down the first time you two do it!" And then turned back to continue on her way, leaving the two red-faced boys behind in her wake._

Riku's room:

Sora smiled at the memory, Kairi was just so awesome, both Riku and him were lucky to have her as a friend. Their other friends were also surprisingly accepting, Selphie went 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' in excitement, Tidus just shrugged and congratulated them before asking if they were free later to play blitzball, and Wakka was shocked at first but calmed down soon after and mentioned 'So that's why neither of you guys went out with Kairi...So since you guys are into each other, can I have a go at her?"

Their parents were also shockingly open-minded. Sora's mom went "EEEEEEEEEE!" like Selphie and hugged both Riku and Sora in a bone crushing hug, Sora's dad just patted Riku on the shoulder smiling and said, "Glad to see my son has someone dependable to be with him."

Riku's mom just grinned and told them "It's about time! I'm so happy I get to have such a cute son-in-law!", Riku's dad said, "Just be more discreet when we're in the house, I don't want to walk into my son's room to see my son pounding his best friend into his bed."

Sora blushed a bit and chuckled, Riku was shell-shocked for days after hearing his dad's comment.

"What's so funny?" said a deep amused voice.

"Just remembering the time we revealed our relationship to your parents," Sora snickered,  
"And your dad said...you know."

Sora turned his head to look at his lover and his mouth instantly went dry. Riku had just come out of the washroom and was naked except for a small towel covering the bit below his waist. Sora's eyes roamed up and down his lean but muscled torso, trailing down Riku's firm athletic legs.

"Aghh! Don't remind me, that comment is going to haunt me forever..." groaned Riku, rolling his eyes, "No one would want to hear anything involving sex to come out of their parent's mouths..."

Riku finally looked over to Sora on his stare roamed up Sora's toned legs,to the skin peaking out under the brunettes t-shirt...His eyes finally rested on Sora's half-lidded deep blue eyes, which he noticed were slightly darker than usual and were slowly filling with lust.

"Riku," His name was spoken from between the brunettes small pink lips in a tone that was leaking with love and want.

Riku could feel his heart beating faster as Sora continued to stare lovingly deep into his eyes. After their makeout sessions had gradually become more heated as time went on, and their hands started touching and kneading each other in the more inappropriate places, they had finally decided that they were ready to sleep together.

They had it all planned out, they went on the internet together and searched up how two guys do it (they couldn't look at each other for a few day after that), they had went out and bought lube (They practically threw the money at the poor cashiers face before rushing out with their purchase), and they finally set a date to do it after Riku's dad mentioned that he was going to take Riku's mom and go on a vacation together for a few days ("Wash the bedsheets and air out your room afterwards" Riku's dad whispered into Riku's ear before walking out the door with his wife).

RIku slowly approached his bed, he sat down on the edge and leaned over slowly, resting both arms on either side of the younger boy's head and kissed Sora on the forehead. Then lowered and kissed his nose, earning him a squeak ("Ri-ku~ :x), and then finally pressed his lips gently over the brunettes small ones, kissing him gently yet sensually.

Sora eagerly kissed back, he wrapped his arms securely around Riku's neck, bringing the taller boys face even closer and making Riku straddle him. The brunette arched his back, desperately wanting more contact with large teen.

Riku groaned as Sora pressed and grinded his small body against the silver-haired boy, giving Sora the chance for his tongue to slither out, pressing against Riku's lips and asking for entrance. Riku complied, opened his mouth and let the brunettes pink tongue ravish the cavern's of his mouth.

"Sora," Riku moaned, the young keyblade master was driving him crazy with the way his small tongue slid hotly around his mouth and how the smaller teen's hands left his neck to explore his torso, his touches burning into the older one's skin. Riku's hands which rested next to Sora's head on both sides moved to feel all over Sora's lithe body. One hand went up Sora's shirt, palm sliding up the younger boy's toned stomach, finally reaching Sora's right nipple and gently squeezed it. The other hand was busily kneading the bulge front of Sora's shorts.

"R-riku!" gasped Sora, breaking the kiss with a shuddering gasp, eyes rolling back at the sensations Riku was making him feel.

"You know," said Riku seductively as he moved his mouth to kiss Sora on his neck, "I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one practically naked." He slowly slid Sora's shorts and boxers down and threw them over the edge of the bed while Sora wiggled out of his t-shirt and threw it to the corner of Riku's room.

Riku stared at Sora's lightly muscled torso to the brunettes erect penis, pre-cum already leaking out. The silver-haired boy could feel his groin bulging against the small towel on his waist and his body growing hotter and hotter, longing for blue-eyed angel laying under him.

"Riku! Stop staring!" Sora blushed at how intensly Riku was looking at him, he moved his arms over to his front, trying to cover his obvious arousal.

"No," Riku reached over and grabbed Sora's arms, pinning them over his head with one hand.

He leaned in and smothered Sora's neck and chest with licks and kisses, and the occasionally small nip. His other hand took hold of Sora's penis and started rubbing the tip of the length with his thumb.

"Ah! Riku! A-ah!" moaned Sora as Riku took a nipple in his mouth and gently sucked. The older teen then release Sora's hands to run it up and down Sora's sides while trailing his mouth down lower and lower the brunettes writhing body.

"Oh!" gasped Sora as Riku suddenly ran his tongue up the underside of Sora's dick while kneading the insides of the younger boys thigh. "R-riku, you don't have to-AH!"

Riku suddenly swallowed Sora's entire length, sucking harshly and quickly.

"AH! AHH! RIKU!" screamed Sora, overcome with ecstasy as Riku sucked him feriously. He buried his hands into Riku's hair emitting sounds he's never made before in his life.

Riku was severely turned on by the pleasured sounds Sora was making, it was driving him insane with desire, his tongue swirled all around the brunettes penis as he sucked harder and harder, making the boy scream and moan even more.

Sora started to buck up and into Riku's mouth. "Riku, stop! Ah-AH! I-I think I'm going to-Wait!" Sora cried, trying helplessly to push Riku off, but Riku wasn't having any of that. Ignoring Sora's cries, he held the boy's hips down while sucking and bobbing his head up and down Sora's penis. With one final suck, Sora yelled "RIKU!" and came into the older teens mouth.

Riku pulled away, swallowing Sora's semen with an audible 'Gulp!' Then ran his tongue over his lips, greedily lapping up any remaining cum.

Sora's face was as red as a tomato at this point. "Y-you, why did you swallow that!?"

"Because it's yours," Riku simply said, and crushed his lips against Sora's, tongue sliding into Sora's mouth, making the brunette moan and taste himself.

"And also," Riku continued, breaking their passion filled kiss and trapping the blue-eyed teen with a gaze of longing and passion, "I want to finally show how deeply I love you. How deeply I love every inch of you."

The silver-haired boy slid downwards again, spreading Sora's legs apart as he did. A hand slid towards Sora's rear, giving a butt cheek a squeeze before thumbing Sora's hole.

"And I do mean EVERY inch of you..."

Sora snapped out the daze Riku rendered him into with their previous kiss, his eyes grew as big as golf balls as he stared into Riku's half-lidded lust-filled green eyes. His heart was hammering against his chest, he had seen many things along with Riku about what guys did with each other on the internet. And what Riku was hinting at...it couldn't be-

"Riku! I know you love me, but seriously, you don't have to do-UHN! NO! AH-AHH!" Sora screamed as Riku shoved his wet tongue into the younger boy's ass.

The air was filled with Sora's cries of pleasure as Riku tongue-fucked him, moving his pink muscle in and out of Sora's hole. A hand shot up and grabbed Sora's hardening length and roughly pumped him, making the young boy completely lose it, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Riku was reaching his limit, his penis was throbbing, desperate for release. The older teen removed his tongue and pulled away from the gasping brunette, grabbed the lube that was on the bedside table and squeezed a generous amount in his hand.

"Sora..are your ready?" asked Riku, staring intently into the his lover's eyes,  
his lube covered fingers rested on the younger boys hole. As much as the green eyes boy wanted to screw his lover senseless at this moment, if Sora didn't want this, he'd leave it at. He would just have to finish himself off and they'd try again next time.

"Riku...Yes, yes I want you inside of me," Sora smiled, loving how considerate the silver haired boy was. The brunette reached down and gently guided Riku's finger into his ass.

"Uhn..." Sora let out, it didn't hurt but it was a little uncomfortable.

Riku gently pumped his index finger against Sora's rear, after a while, he added another finger into the brunettes tight hole.

"Ah!" Sora grunted in slight pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Riku worriedly, "I'll stop-"

"No! Keep going," Sora gasped, trying to get use to it, "I...I really want to do this with you." Blue eyes stared imploringly into green ones.

And so Riku kept going, nothing changed much with the second finger in until he hit something that made Sora yell out.

"AH! There! I-I think you, ah! Hit my p-prostate," moaned Sora, his body writhing in pleasure. The older teen smirked and continued to torture the brunette into a screaming mess, curling his fingers over and over at that spot.

"Sora..." Riku moaned, all the sweet noises and the aroused face Sora was making were going straight to his arousal. He added a third finger, making Sora gasp and moan louder.

At last, Riku couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his fingers out, and let his towel drop, revealing his large aching member. The older boy gently pressed his length against Sora's anus, and slowly started to push inside.

"Riku!" groaned Sora in a lust-crazed state, "Just push it all in!"

"But-" Riku started, "I might hu-UH! S-Sor-!

Riku was stuttered mid-sentence as Sora grasped the bedsheets, planted his feet, and sheathed himself with Riku's penis.

"RIKU!" Sora moaned, and started moving his rear up and down, desperate for friction.

Riku was completely losing his mind, Sora's hole was so tight and so hot... Added with how frantically Sora was moving, his wet hole swallowing his member in and out, and the arousing sounds the brunette was making, Riku broke.

"OH! RI-AH! AH! OHH!" hollered Sora as Riku suddenly started thrusting fast and deep into his ass. "AHH! AH! RIKU! AH-MMMMMPHHH! NNNN!" Riku threw himself forward, covering Sora's mouth with his own, devourng the younger teen's sweet lips and swallowing his every sound while pounding him into the bed with everything he had.

Again and again, the taller teen's cock slammed relentlessly into the Sora's hole and freeing his mouth ever so often to suck possessively into his young lover's neck and chest.

The screaming brunette, flailing in the mind-blowing pleasure, felt his peak coming.

"AHH! AH! UHH! Ri-! I'm gonna- RIKUUU!" Sora came hard, his cum splattered all over his and riku's stomach.

"SORA!" Riku came right after, filling the brunettes hole with his fluids. The Older teen collapsed next to Sora, eyes closed trying to catch his breath.

Riku's eyes quickly fluttered open again as a warm hand gently stroked his face, sky-blue eyes and heart-grabbing smile filled his vision.

"Riku," His angel said, "Riku, I love you, I love you so much."

The older teen instantly shot out his arms to wrap up his love against his body, who automatically hugged him back. He kissed Sora gently on the forehead, murmuring against the brunettes skin, "I love you Sora."

As the two boys slowly fell into slumber as they lay in each others embrace, they knew that they would always be with one another.

Together forever.

END

* * *

Okay, now it's REALLY the end!

Finally my first Lemon ever is now added to my first story every. This story has officially turned M rated. Hope all you RikuxSora fangirls/boys like it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
